marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Magneto (X-Men: Evolution)
| ally = | fam = (Son) (Daughter) | xme = all | voice = Christopher Judge | other = X-Men }} :Magneto is from the Non MAU series . Erik Lehnsherr, also known by the codename Magneto, is a and the founder of the pro-mutant teams and . Biography Erik Lehnsherr was a boy who became trapped in a during . He was saved by the combined efforts of and , and he immediately repayed the favor, unbeknownst to the two heroes by using his abilities to deflect s that were tossed at them. He grew up hating humanity, but befriended fellow mutant . However, their ideological differences separated them. While Xavier went and formed his Erik, now Magneto, formed the . At some point he had two children, and . However, Scarlet Witch was too powerful to control her own powers so he sent her to an asylum where she could seek help. He had become principle of to recruit the young mutants , , , and . He also had Quicksilver join the team. While the Brotherhood fought the X-Men, Magneto built as a haven for mutants. He located the and used it to greatly enhance a mutant's abilities. He then pitted the Brotherhood against the X-Men to see who was stronger, then captured the winner. However, Mystique, who had lost, was resentful and betrayed him. The "losers" found Asteroid M and destroyed it. Mystique then went on a mission to destroy Magneto and his plans. He found , , and and formed them into the . He forced into the team by threatening his family in . He used the technology, used to make Captain America, to de-age himself healing many of his health problems. He arranged so that the existence of mutants would be made public in a large fight against a large robot. However, Mystique released his daughter who nearly killed him by stopping his powers. Luckily, Quicksilver saved him at the last second making it appear as though he had died. Scarlet Witch then went around hunting her father, and using Quicksilver as bait. Eventually he used to change her memories to make her think he was a good father, and she willingly joined his cause. When he found out about 's plan to release the ancient mutant , Magneto made stopping them his new mission. However, he was apparently killed then turned into a along with Xavier, Mystique, and . He was eventually saved by the Brotherhood, Acolytes, and X-Men then helped by his two children. When Xavier read Apocalypse's mind, he saw that Magneto was an ally of the X-Men. Powers and Abilities Magneto can manipulate magnetism. This allows him to seemingly control metal and fly. Personality He is highly intelligent and a skilled strategist. Relationships Quicksilver Magneto does appear to care for his son. Quicksilver looks up to his father, perhaps wishing to be just like him. Magneto keeps Quicksilver close to him and even gave him command of the Brotherhood. Scarlet Witch Magneto also cares for his daughter. However, years of separation made her detest him. He only wanted the best help for her, but she just saw abandonment. Once she escaped, she went on a rampage to find him. He eventually had Mastermind change her memories so they could get along and have a peaceful family. Charles Xavier The two were extremely close friends. However, unknown events drove them apart and they have been fighting ever since. He did offer Charles a chance to live aboard Asteroid M. Wolverine Magneto was extremely grateful that Logan, along with Captain America, rescued him from a Nazi concentration camp. He does show respect towards Wolverine, though not much mercy. Background Magneto was voiced by Christopher Judge. Magneto's glowing eyes is original to the series. In the Comics His real name is Max Eisenhardt. He has another daughter named Lorna Dane, codename Polaris. He has joined and even lead the X-Men, specifically the New Mutants. He has not been a Horsemen. Long after the conclusion of the series, the comics revealed that he was not actually the father of Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Erik Lehnsherr (Earth-11052) at Marvel Database *Max Eisenhardt (Earth-11052) at Marvel Database Category:X-Men: Evolution Category:Horseman of Apocalypse (X-Men: Evolution) Category:Acolytes (X-Men: Evolution) Category:Villains (X-Men: Evolution) Category:Brotherhood of Mutants (X-Men: Evolution) Category:Mutants (X-Men: Evolution)